Te lo dije
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: ¡Sherlock no le tiene miedo a nada! O al menos eso es lo que el detective consultor se empeña siempre en hacer creer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

 **Dedicatoria:** A _MayeMalfter_ , que estuvo allí cuando se me rompió el diente mientras comía arroz y me dio la idea de escribir al respecto .-. Gracias, tú .-.

 **Nota:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia .-. No, en serio, así no fue cómo se me rompió el diente xD Yo sólo estaba comienzo arroz y Sherlock es Sherlock, así que son dos casos completamente diferentes xD

 **Beta:** SarahNazareth :*

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de mayo de 2015, "Secretos".**

* * *

–No hagas eso. Te vas a romper un diente –repitió el doctor, desviando la mirada de su plato hacia su compañero.

–Tonterías, John. Yo sé bien lo que hago –fue la simple respuesta que el consultor le ofreció.

John suspiró cansado. Ya era la tercera vez que le advertía al otro hombre que intentar limpiarse los restos de carne de entre los dientes con un tenedor no era la mejor idea de todas, pero el _niño_ seguía sin querer hacerle caso. John hace rato que le habría decomisado el utensilio y reemplazado con una cuchara de no ser porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Sherlock comer tan gustosamente ni en tantas cantidades.

Acaban de resolver un caso particularmente complicado que los mantuvo entretenidos y corriendo de un lado a otro durante todo el mes. Para John fue completamente agotador y ahora lo que deseaba era irse a su cuarto a recuperar todas las horas de sueño que había perdido. Por mucho que haya sido militar y que debería estar más acostumbrado que la mayoría a no dormir; lo cierto es que hacerlo tan sólo por un par de horas cada dos días durante varias semanas seguidas, no era algo que se podía tomar como si nada.

A Sherlock, por su parte, el caso le había sentado de maravilla. Había levantado su ánimo al menos un 12% y el corre-corre lo había mantenido voraz y perspicaz. Por supuesto, como siempre que ocurrían casos interesantes, Sherlock había prácticamente dejado de comer y dormir durante todo ese tiempo, atiborrándose con parches de nicotina y haciéndole la vida imposible a todos lo que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, para él, eso era el epitome de la felicidad.

Aún así, una vez acabado todo el ajetreo, siempre terminaba devorando platos enteros de comida para después dormir por el resto del día. John suponía que su cuerpo sólo intentaba recuperar todo lo que se le había negado mientras el golpe de adrenalina en el interior de consultor tenía vigencia. Así pues, John ahora no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de detener a Sherlock cuando este se hallaba tan dispuesto a alimentar ese pobre cuerpo.

El cese de movimiento al otro lado de la mesa le llamó la atención y volvió a levantar la vista hacia su compañero. Tenía el tenedor aún en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras su rostro se volvía más pálido que de costumbre. John estaba seguro de que segundos antes había escuchado un sonido raro; algo como un «crack».

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado.

Con esas palabras, Sherlock salió de su estado de shock y parpadeó varias veces, dirigiéndole la mirada al doctor, aún con el tenedor en la boca.

–Sí. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No hagas preguntas estúpidas, John. Sigue comiendo –contestó Sherlock en un respiro azorado. Obviamente, algo había pasado.

John volvió a suspirar. No estaba de ánimos para estar soportando las malcriadeces de su compañero de piso así que le hizo caso y devolvió su vista a su plato. Sherlock intentó hacer lo mismo, pero ahora en lugar de observar su comida como si de un manjar de dioses se tratase, la veía como si fuese su peor enemigo o estuviese lleno de cucarachas. Lentamente intentaba seguir comiendo pero se removía inquieto cada dos por tres y hacía diversas muecas raras que a John no le pasaron desapercibidas. Al poco tiempo se levantó de pronto y se dirigió al baño.

–Sherlock, pero si no te has terminado ni la mitad de tu plato –recalcó John, consternado.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el retumbar de una puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza.

* * *

–¿Qué sucede contigo, Sherlock? –preguntó John, en medio de una escena del crimen, un par de días después–. Has estado actuando extraño.

–Ya te he dicho que no es nada, John. No insistas –respondió Sherlock, con marcada molestia en la voz.

Obviamente, el doctor no se hallaba convencido. Desde ese día en que no había podido terminar su almuerzo, Sherlock venía presentando una actitud sospechosa. No terminaba sus comidas, se la pasaba enfurruñado, apenas si hablaba, las veces que si lo hacía terminaba deteniéndose de pronto como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, hacía muecas extrañas a cada rato y cuando se recostaba en el sofá, nunca lograba mantenerse tranquilo. Eso sin contar el hecho de que su mejilla derecha se encontraba inflamada y de que siempre que lo observaba de reojo, lo descubría jorungando el interior de sus mejillas con la lengua, pensando que nadie lo notaba. Cualquiera diría que, en realidad, ese era su comportamiento habitual, pero John sabía muy bien que no era así, y estaba comenzando a tener la certeza de que sabía de qué iba todo aquello.

Así pues, cuando ya se encontraban de vuelta en el 221B, John arrinconó a Sherlock en medio de la sala. El detective consultor levantó la vista, huraño y enfurruñado como estaba en su sillón, abrazando sus piernas dobladas. El ex-militar se veía imponente desde esa posición y Sherlock se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

–Muéstrame –demandó el doctor, con los puños en la cadera, intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

–Debes ser más específico si deseas que entienda de qué rayos estás hablando, John –le respondió Sherlock, mordaz.

–Tú sabes bien de qué estoy hablando. Muéstrame ahora. No me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza –amenazó John, acercando su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha del otro, logrando con ese gesto que Sherlock se diese cuenta de a qué se refería.

Como reflejo para evitar el dolor, Sherlock lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, buscando alejarse lo más posible de aquellas manos. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó John para confirmar sus sospechas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Sherlock para evitar que éste huyera, pero como siempre el consultor demostró ser más ágil, rápido e inteligente, saltando sobre el espaldar del sillón como si no midiese más de un metro ochenta, y escapando de las garras de su amigo con presteza. John había tomado precauciones, sabiendo que revisarlo no iba a ser fácil, así que ambas puertas que daban a las escaleras se encontraban firmemente cerradas con llave, cosa que Sherlock descubrió con indignación.

Pronto se enzarzaron en una desastrosa persecución que duró unos cinco minutos completos; tiempo suficiente para Sherlock de deshacer todo el trabajo que había costado mantener la casa en buen estado; acabando finalmente en el sofá principal donde John había logrado sujetar a Sherlock debajo de su cuerpo y hacerle intentar abrir la boca.

–¡Abre, Sherlock! ¡Abre, he dicho! –demandó John, sosteniendo su rostro con la mayor delicadeza que los esfuerzos de Holmes por escapar le permitían. El otro hombre refunfuñó apretando aún más los dientes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de que John apartase los dedos de su rostro.

John no había querido llegar a utilizar una táctica tan sucia pero momentos desesperados llamaban medidas desesperadas; así que, con el dedo pulgar izquierdo presionó la mejilla derecha de Sherlock con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que colocase esa mueca adolorida que ya se le venía haciendo muy familiar al ex-militar. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el dolor hiciese que Sherlock se rindiese, finalmente abriendo la boca y dejándole ver a su médico el estado de su muela.

–Te lo dije –fue lo único que comentó John, examinándolo todavía–. ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Sabía que te romperías un diente si seguías jugando con ese tenedor en la boca –comentó reprendiéndolo, ganándose una reprimenda por parte del otro–. ¡Auch! ¡Me mordiste!

–Pues te lo mereces.

–No me has dejado examinarte bien. A ver; abre de nuevo.

–¡Jamás! –gritó infantil el otro hombre, intentando escapar nuevamente de su agarre pero se encontraba muy bien sujeto así que sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

–¡Sherlock, es por tu bien!

–Déjame, John. ¡Me duele!

–Por supuesto que te duele; si es que no te quedas quieto.

–¿Podrías dejar de intentar meter tus dedos en cada orificio de mi cuerpo que encuentras al alcance? –reclamó el consultor, cuando John sin querer introdujo uno de sus dedos en la nariz del otro, intentando alcanzar sus labios. John se limpió la mano de la camisa con expresión asqueada; la culpa la tenía Sherlock que no se quedaba quieto ni un solo momento.

–Sólo relájate y quédate quieto. Soy doctor, se lo que hago.

–¡Me estás lastimando!

–No seas dramático.

John intentó por última vez introducir sus dedos en la boca del otro, haciendo que este la cerrara con fuerza y le regalase un gemido lastimero. John sintió el corazón estrujársele al verle la expresión a su compañero. En verdad le debía doler mucho aquel diente roto, y no era para menos; lo había dejado demasiado tiempo sin atención y probablemente ahora estaba infectado. John se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber insistido antes para que Sherlock no tuviese que pasar por lo que pasaba ahora. El doctor cambió su táctica de hacerlo a la fuerza y acarició la mejilla del otro con delicadeza, haciendo soniditos tranquilizadores.

–Vamos, ya. Confía en mí, ¿quieres? –pidió, sonriendo amablemente–. Jamás te haría daño, sabes que es así. Esto lo hago con la intención de hacerte sentir mejor.

– _John_ –lloriqueó quedamente Sherlock, con los ojos aguados. El aludido casi ríe ante la escena pues no eran lágrimas por la situación, ni por John; eran por aguantar el agudo e insoportable dolor en sus encías que recorría su camino directo a su cerebro donde se intensificada rápidamente. Sin embargo, visto desde la posición en la que estaba, parecía más bien una comedía.

John siguió acariciando la mejilla del otro hombre, mientras proseguía con sus bisbiseos, intentando tranquilizarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock decidiese, muy despacio y desconfiado, abrir sus rellenos y rosados labios. El doctor sonrió cuando finalmente logró examinar su interior. _Uff_ , efectivamente se encontraba en mal estado. Tendrían que ir al dentista lo más pronto posible o la infección podría agarrarle más de un diente a su alrededor; cosa que ya venía haciendo y que por supuesto era la razón de que doliese tanto.

Durante todo el examen, Sherlock se mantuvo quejándose con suaves gemidos y jadeos lastimeros que a John le apetecían infantiles, unidos con su incesante movimiento de piernas y manos que hacían rechinar al sofá de forma molesta.

–Ya casi estoy terminando. Relájate un poco.

Sherlock lloriqueó esta vez con más fuerza y John ya creía que se trataba más de una pataleta por dar su brazo a torcer, que por verdadera incomodidad ante el escrutinio del doctor.

Detrás de la puerta principal del piso, la Sra. Hudson se tapaba la boca con sus dedos, sonrojándose ante lo que escuchaba. El ajetreo del piso de arriba le había llamado la atención y había ido a investigar, encontrándose con las puertas cerradas y las suaves pero demandantes palabras del doctor, tranquilizando a un Sherlock que parecía estar sufriendo alguna incomodidad.

La Sra. Hudson no tardó en atar los cabos sueltos. El ajetreo y el encierro de esos dos, junto a las palabras de John, los gemidos de Sherlock y los rechinidos del sofá; le decían claramente _todo_ lo que necesitaba saber.

–¡Tan enérgicos desde tan temprano! –exclamó la mujer en susurros–. Qué bueno es ser joven –comentó para sí misma, sonriendo sonrojada y bajando las escaleras. No sería ella quien los interrumpiría en tal faena.

Y, así es como se intensificaban los rumores de que Detective y Doctor se acostaban y salían juntos, sin que ellos supieran cómo, dónde, ni por qué.

–Sherlock, vamos a tener que ir al dentista –declaró John, una vez acabada su inspección. El rostro del otro perdió todo su color y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

–Dijiste que eras doctor… Y que me podías ayudar.

–Bueno, sí, pero yo no soy odontólogo, Sherlock –aclaró, quitándosele de encima al moreno–. De no haberlo dejado pasar tanto tiempo, tal vez te habría podido ayudar a evitar la infección, pero igual habríamos tenido que ir con el dentista tarde o temprano.

Esas palabras fueron devastadoras para el consultor, quien lo miró como si se tratase de una cosa abominable. De haber sabido que acabaría así, no habría dejado que John le pusiera una mano encima, nunca.

* * *

–Vamos, quédate quieto de una buena vez, ¿quieres? –le reprendió John, ya bastante irritado.

Desde que habían llegado al consultorio, Sherlock se la había pasado completamente inquieto, moviéndose de aquí para allá, tomando las revistas y ojeándolas antes de desecharlas con un giro antipático de ojos, para luego volver a pasearse por la sala y minutos después regresar a su asiento donde se seguía removiendo incómodo. Ante las palabras de John, Sherlock hizo el amago de hacerle caso, pero pronto se hallaba de nuevo jugueteando con las revistas a su lado, a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

–¡Dios, Sherlock! ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? No es como si viniésemos para algo malo.

Sherlock no habló, pero desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en la parte superior de sus mejillas cuando, sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció ante el sonido del repiqueteo de los artefactos dentro del cubículo del odontólogo. John pareció entenderlo todo de pronto.

–Espera… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al dentista? –preguntó divertido.

–¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! –exclamó ofendido. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después pegó un fuerte brinco al escuchar el rugir de un taladro a sus espaldas, en el cubículo. John no pudo lograr reprimir una carcajada, ganándose un par de miradas recriminadoras.

–Bueno, ¡de acuerdo! Lo admito –exclamó el detective, ahora completamente sonrojado y molesto–. No me gustan los dentistas. ¿Feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

John se limpió una lágrima de risa de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, tratando de contenerse. –¿"No te gustan" o "te dan miedo"? –Sherlock le dedicó una mirada que John agradeció no pudiese matarlo, pero que intensificó su risa–. Oh, vamos, Sherlock. No es tan malo como parece.

–Esos pseudo-doctores que se creen la gran cosa, como si tuviesen el derecho de invadirte con sus taladros y pinzas y aparatos raros –balbuceó el consultor, avergonzado, intentado buscar una buena excusa para su irracional miedo.

–Ese no es un buen motivo –comentó el doctor, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; vestigio de su reciente ataque hilarante.

Sherlock se estremeció nuevamente ante el sonido del taladro y entonces suspiró cansado, rindiéndose. –Siempre me han parecido aterradores todos esos artefactos, a decir verdad –confesó al fin, más serio; haciendo que John también se tranquilizase un poco–. Supongo que la culpa de todo la tiene Mycroft.

–¿Cómo así?

–Cuando era un niño me hizo ver con él una película titulada "El dentista asesino", en castigo por alguna jugarreta que le debí haber hecho.

John no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada más.

–Suena a una de esas películas que sabes que no debes ver, por lo malas que prometen ser –se burló el doctor.

–Y lo fue, lo fue. Pero mi impresionable mente de siete años no pudo borrar esas imágenes por meses. Siempre que me recostaba en la cama e intentaba dormir, sentía que ese dentista loco vendría en la noche a quitarme todos los dientes para construir con ellos un altar para su novia muerta –John volvió a retomar su ataque de risa–. ¡Yo no quería que mis dientes fuesen un altar, John! –agregó Sherlock, ésta vez nada más para intensificar la diversión de su compañero, cosa que obviamente consiguió y no pudo evitar que su risa se le contagiara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando John logró apaciguar nuevamente su ataque y Sherlock perdió toda la diversión de su rostro al escuchar nuevamente el sonido del taladro, éste último se permitió a sí mismo tomar la mano del doctor sobre el posa-brazos que compartían en sus asientos.

–Me alegra que estés aquí –confesó en un susurro, poniendo a John extremadamente nervioso ante tanta cercanía con el detective. Tuvo que tragar varias veces y removerse incómodo en el asiento antes de poder hablar, sin evitar el contacto.

–Siempre que me necesites –se detuvo para aclarar su garganta una vez más, encontrando su boca seca–, estaré aquí para ti.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y John le respondió con otra igual.

–Sherlock Holmes –llamó la enfermera, buscando con la vista a quien respondiese a ese nombre.

Todo el cuerpo del consultor se tensó inmediatamente, haciendo que aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano de su acompañante. John no pudo evitar colocar su otra mano sobre la que Holmes tenía sobre la suya, apretando suavemente para darle confianza. El detective lanzó la vista hacia donde sus manos se encontraban unidas, como dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, y luego miró el rostro del doctor, escudriñándolo.

–Todo estará bien; lo prometo –sonrió–. Yo estaré aquí cuando salgas para llevarte a casa.

La mirada de Sherlock se suavizó ante esas palabras y colocó su otra mano sobre la de John, uniendo finalmente las cuatro.

–Gracias –dijo en un susurro que John sólo logró escuchar debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraban, casi sintiendo la respiración del otro. Cosa que no le ponía _para nada_ nervioso. _Por supuesto que no_.

–Sherlock Holmes –volvió a llamar la enfermera, esta vez observando su lista por temor a haberse equivocado en la pronunciación.

Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza y se levantó de la silla, decidido.

–El juego está en marcha –susurró para sí mismo, y John sonrió al verlo entrar con cierta torpeza al cubículo.

Horas después, ya dentro de la comodidad del 221B, John veía con una sonrisa a Sherlock comerse un envase entero de helado, tras haber sido paciente de una sencilla extracción.

–Te lo dije –comentó el doctor, llamando la atención del detective–. Te dije que estarías bien.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, arrepintiéndose ahora de aquel momento de debilidad, pero aún así no logrando ocultar una suave sonrisa que apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Ciertamente lo había dicho. Y Sherlock le había creído.


End file.
